


Slut

by seallybilly



Series: Poor Peter :( [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Peter, M/M, Poor Peter, Sadistic Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seallybilly/pseuds/seallybilly
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Peter's been held in captivity by Quentin.





	Slut

2 weeks passed and Peter found himself going crazy. After the first day, Beck had left him with his gift, Peter had dragged himself into the bathroom and scrubbed himself in the luxurious bath to the point his skin was rubbed raw. Peter was forced to stop when Beck came back and pulled the fearful Peter from the now cold bath and had his way with him. By the 3rd day, Peter learned that if he wanted to eat, he was to never cry when Beck was around. After the millionth time of having sex with Peter, he had become incredibly frustrated at the continuous tears. He had suddenly got up before finishing and left Peter still sobbing. He came back a few hours later with a stubby, fat finger in hand and Peter felt cold as Ned’s finger entered into him and furiously wiped the tears away so that Beck wouldn’t see. He remembered slowly disassociating as Beck’s evil smirk loomed over him.   
The worst punishment he received was after Beck found the deep cuts between Peter’s thighs.   
“Did you want my attention so much, whore?”   
“Please…”  
Beck allowed his colleagues to use Peter for a day.  
…  
After that, Peter was silent. When Beck was out, fooling the world, Peter would be huddled under his little blanket, clutching his pillow in an attempt to recreate physical touch. Peter flinched under the blankets as the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing came with a sudden chill as his blanket was pulled off him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the light assaulted him before he was flipped over onto his stomach and his face was roughly pressed into a pillow. As he was entered, Peter focused on breathing in and out, so as not to have a panic attack.   
The heavy thrusts came to a sudden halt as Peter was turned over and his gasp was caught as his legs were spread wider and the thrusts continued. The man above him was grinning manically as he pounded into the boy below him. Peter opened his mouth to scream for Beck before the man’s mouth was on his, the tongue viciously exploring the walls of his mouth. After a week of holding back all his emotions, Peter could only feel the burning behind his eyes as tears ran down his face. Although he knew he was supposed to be fighting this man, the fear that coursed through his body was making his throat close up. He could only think and think. What did he do wrong now to make Quentin punish him? He promised him it wouldn’t happen. Peter thought of his friends and began to bite his lips to the point that his bottom lip began to bleed.  
After the man finished, he straightened and took to tucking his cock back into his pants. The stranger took in the still body of the boy beneath him and gave a satisfied huff.   
“Quentin shoulda told me ya were such a great fuck.” Smirked the man, who leaned over to kiss the plump, bloody lips of Peter and with that, he left the bedroom.   
…  
“Peter?”  
Quentin was tired today. For Christ’s sakes, he had to write the entire script of his next fight and he was not happy. Why the fuck was he doing this when he was paying people to do this? 

He banged the bedroom door open, expecting to cool down with his sweet pet when he stopped as he found Peter scrambling up from his bed as blood dripped down from his thighs. “What is this?” growled Quentin with dark, enraged eyes as he took Peter in, cum begging to drip down onto the bedsheets. “You little slut. What? You're insatiable. Gods, you're a mess.” Growling, Quentin advanced on Peter.

“I’m sorry!” Peter blurts out quickly, and Quentin is impressed as he hears the first words Peter has spoken in days. Peter ducks his head and curls his body subtly as if he’s expecting a hit. But the boy doesn’t back away despite how hard his body is shaking. “I-I’m sorry, I just-, I didn’t m-mean to make you angry, M-master”  
There it is. That title again. One that Peter had adopted after he had been punished for crying. 

“J-Just please tell m-me what you want me to do.” He stammers “I’ll do it. I’ll do it. I don’t want to displease you. I- I should be punished for making you m-mad. I sh-should”  
Quentin snorted.

“Peter. I’m not going to punish you.”

Evidently, that makes Peter even more frantic. 

All at once, Peter drops to his knees and Quentin’s grip is loosened as Peter reaches up to grip the sides of his thighs, his hands clumsily rubbing and stroking.   
“Please don’t hurt my friends!” he begs, and Quentin can’t help but regret for a smidgen of a second all the threats before it’s wiped away by amusement. “I’ll be good! I-I can be good. I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever you want!”

Quentin watches in amused silence as Peter leans forward and presses his tear- stained cheek against Quentin’s thigh. And the doe-eyed boy began to rub and nuzzle, his nose coming close to Quentin’s crotch, and then he’s pressing chaste little bloody kisses up Quentin’s thigh, his hands rubbing in a way that might be more erotic if Peter wasn’t terrified and Quentin wasn’t quite so tired. 

“Let me make it up to you, M-master,” Peter whispered, and although he’s stuttering and shivering, there’s a husky edge to his voice. Quentin sighed as he stopped the small boy from speaking any further and dragged him by the arm out of the room and down the stairs of the mansion. All the way down to the basement that had several cells. The boy needed to be punished for sleeping around like a slut. 

Even though the boy was screaming and scrabbling at the large hand that had a deathly grip on his bicep, Quentin threw him into a dark cell and locked the door behind him. He turned his back as Peter began screaming at a new level of fear as the holograms began to form and he was forced to watch his friends and family die over and over and over.   
Quentin hummed as he closed the basement door and walked up the stairs. When the boy was out of confinement, he would be so perfect. But first, he had a present for the confined spider.


End file.
